


Home

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gavin makes a mess of The Patch set (with your slight help), you drive Ryan home to get a change of clothes. He decides clothes are overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

They still refuse to put you and Ryan on the Patch together. 

You’ve insisted it wouldn’t be a problem, but due to scheduling and whatnot, it hasn’t happened. Because of this fact, you are forced to watch the podcast from the sidelines this week as Gus and Meg take the stage.

“Someday,” Ryan says as he gives you a kiss on the cheek. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I know,” you say. “It would just be fun if we could be.”

Ryan nods in agreement. “You can go home you know,” he says. “You don’t have to stand around waiting. I can catch a ride with one of the guys. We’re doing some recording after this.”

“It’s fine,” you say. “I don’t want to go home without you. Plus, I want to watch the podcast.”

“It’s all me, isn’t it?” Ryan says with a grin. “You get all hot and bothered watching me talk video games.”

You roll your eyes harder than you’ve ever rolled them before. “Oh yeah, that’s it,” you say in the most hollow tone you can. “I just want to sit and listen to you talk about video games...again. Oh baby.”

He laughs and pulls you closer. “Come here my love, let me whisper sweet video game nothings into your ear.” You try to keep a straight face, which is very difficult to do when he’s whispering things like “Destiny”, “current gen” and “Ubisoft”. You cave and start to giggle. You hate that he can make you giggle like a little school girl.

“Alright, enough,” you say, pushing him away gently. “Go take your seat.”

He gives you another kiss on the cheek, his hand snaking around your waist. You jump as he pinches your backside and he dodges your fist with a laugh. You shake your head lovingly before pulling over a chair and plopping down to watch the show.

“You guys are so cute,” Meg gushes, giving you both a large smile.

“No, they’re disgusting. Don’t encourage them,” Gus says.

“You’re disgusting,” Ryan responds.

Gus pouts and Meg “awww”s. “That was mean!” she says.

Ryan laughs. “I’m sorry, Gus,” he says. “You know I love you.”

“Do you, Ryan? Do you?!” Gus asks with mock outrage. They laugh and then fall silent as they prep to go live.

The show starts off great, as usual. You sit back and relax, enjoying their banter and the video game news they discuss. You feel someone come stand behind you and you lean your head back to find yourself staring up at Gavin.

“It’s that time is it?” you ask.

He grins at you and holds up the stuffed animal. You sit up in your chair and help him scan the stage, looking for the perfect spot. You point to an area behind Gus. “If you stand there and throw a little high you can hit him right in the face,” you say.

“Where?” Gavin asks squinting. The lights on the set are bright and he can’t see the spot you’re referring to.

“Follow me,” you say, getting up from your seat. You and Gavin make your way around the equipment and staff as you lead him to the area you were talking about. Once you’re there, you grab him and position him so he has a perfect view of Ryan. “Riiiiight, heeereee.”

Ryan happens to glance over Gus’s shoulder and sees Gavin. He grins and gestures for Gavin to try and hit him.

Gavin chucks the stuffed animal and suddenly you realize what’s going to happen right before it does. Because Gavin’s an idiot. Because Gavin didn’t throw high like you told him to. Because they are live right now so of course something bad is going to happen.

The stuffed animal shoots past Gus and hits his glass of coke, knocking it over. Ice and soda fly at Ryan, hitting his shirt and running off the table, soaking his lap. The glass hits the hourglass and shatters the bottom of it. Sand goes everywhere.

You and Gavin stand stock still for a moment, completely in shock at what just happened.

The three hosts look at you both and you immediately take a large step away from Gavin and point an accusing finger him.

“You dumbass!” Meg says at Gavin as a crew member hands Gus a roll of paper towels.

“Hourglass down!” Ryan exclaims, gingerly picking up the broken prop.

Gavin doesn’t even look at you. He turns and books it from the studio so fast it actually impresses you. You look around and realize several people are looking at you as well, so you give an awkward wave and slowly back away from the set, before turning and hightailing it out of there. You hide at your desk until you’re sure the podcast is over.

The only reason that you know it’s over is that you see Ryan coming towards you. You wince as you see that he’s still wet from the coke.

“Gavin did it!” you say immediately, standing. “He threw the animal and was stupid.”

He laughs. “Yeah, I saw,” he says. “But I also saw you tell him where to stand.”

“I didn’t tell him to be an idiot and hit the glass,” you defend.

“No one needs to tell Gavin to be an idiot,” Ryan says. He spreads out his arms. “Want a hug?”

“Ew no!” you exclaim, dancing away from his embrace. “You’re all sticky and wet.”

At this he laughs. “You don’t usually complain,” he says quietly so only you can hear.

“Don’t be gross,” you tell him, hitting his hands away as he continues to try to hug you. He finally relents.

“Okay, fine,” he says. “No hug then. I need to go home and change now.”

“Probably a good idea,” you say, reaching for your purse and your keys. “Let’s go.” You both make your wait out of the studio.“Sorry you had to sit in coke for an hour.”

Ryan shrugs. “It wasn’t an hour, more like half,” he says. “I feel so gross through. I’m definitely going to need to shower.”

“Don’t you still have to record?” you ask.

“Yeah,” he says with a sigh. “But there is no way I’m recording like this. I’ll go home, take a quick shower, change and come back.”

As much as you both love your jobs, sometimes it’s difficult. You wish you both could just go home and be done for the day. But duty calls. You hope a huge story doesn’t break because otherwise you’d be back with him.

When you make it home, Ryan immediately hurries upstairs while you find your favorite spot on the couch. You’re just curling up when you hear the shower turn on. You smile to yourself. You’re glad you finally lamented and asked him to move in with you. Him living there is completely different than it was before when he would just stay with you. The fact that you know for sure he will be home after work makes you feel all warm inside.

Seeing him in the morning and seeing him before you go to sleep every day has just made your heart soar. Now that he’s actually living there, you wonder what you were so afraid of. Though you appreciate the fact that he didn’t push the subject when he saw how it made you feel. After that initial fight you had about it, he didn’t even bring it up again. You remember the look of delight and shock on his face when you gave him the number to a moving company and said, “Just live with me already.” You could have gone the romantic route but you’re not really good that kind of stuff. He didn’t seem to mind.

You don’t surprise him too often, but that was the wonderful exception.

The house feels different now too. It seems, roomier. More lived in. Maybe it’s seeing his shoes next to yours on the mat, or his clothes mixed with yours on the floor of your room. Or his shaving stuff in your medicine cabinet. But it feels like a proper home now.

You’re so lost in thought you don’t realize he’s done in the shower until you hear him coming down the stairs. However, when you turn to look at him you freeze.

You’re not expecting to find him standing there completely naked.

The warmth you were feeling suddenly turns to something else and you bite back a moan.

“So, I got a text,” he says, walking across the living room. His eyes are piercing into yours as he refuses to break eye contact.

“...yeah?” you ask, almost forgetting how to speak.

He smirks at you as he stalks closer. When he reaches the couch he pulls the blanket off of you, draping it over the armrest. “I don’t have to go back in,” he says.

“Mmmm, really?” you ask, your eyes hooded as you allow him to pull you to your feet.

His lips seek yours and you meet his kiss eagerly, sliding your arms around his bare torso, enjoying the feeling of his slightly damp skin. Water droplets from his hair run down his back and you follow their path with your fingertips.

He moans at your touch as his erection presses against your stomach, trapped between your touching bodies.

“I feel like I’m overdressed,” you say when you pull away. You allow your hand to drift down and gently begin stroking him.

His eyes glint mischievously. “Damn right you are,” he says, his hands moving under your shirt. You let go of him and pull back slightly so he can pull the garment over your head. Between the both of you, your clothes are off within seconds and you’re both standing there naked. His hands are cool against your warm skin and it feels wonderful.

His mouth comes after yours and his kisses go from sweet to demanding almost instantly. You’re just as enthusiastic as he is and you both slowly sink onto the floor.

The carpet is slightly uncomfortable against your bare back, but you’re too focused on touching all of Ryan that you can to really care. He settles between your spread legs and his fingers immediately seek your sensitive folds. You moan and gasp when he slides a finger into you. You bend your knees and move your legs further apart to give him better access.

His mouth never leaves yours as his fingers begin to pleasure you. His tongue is tasting your mouth hungrily while your hands run along his toned back. It’s not long before you’re slick and aching for something more.

You pull away from his mouth and find yourself gasping for air. You didn’t even realize you had forgotten to breathe. “I need you,” you moan. 

“I bet you do,” he purrs, his fingers still stroking you.

You whimper and press yourself against his body, your nails gently raking down his shoulder blades. He shivers and pulls away. His hands move to your hips and you go with his movements. You find yourself on your knees and then he’s sliding into you from behind.

You both let out twin moans and he starts to thrust in and out of you. Your arms are already shaking and you allow your top half to collapse onto the carpet, your cheek pressed against the scratchy surface. Ryan’s hands clench around your waist as he moves you along with his thrusts. You shift your knees together to steady yourself better and the movement causes you to clench around him tightly.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he swears, his fingers digging into your skin as he tightens his hold.

“ _Shit!_ ” you gasp as he hits just the right angle. Your hands clench the carpet as tight as you can. Ryan moves faster.

The room is filled with moans and grunts, with the occasional swear. Your knees are starting to turn red as they rub against the carpet each time Ryan thrusts into you.

You don’t know if he knows this or he just wants a new angle, but his arm slides around your waist and you move with him as he pulls you so your back is flush against his chest. One of your hands grips the coffee table, and the other reaches back to clutch his hair. His mouth immediately finds your neck and his other hand moves down to stroke your hypersensitive nub.

“Ryan!” you can’t help but gasp. Your orgasm snuck up on you this time and it reduces you to a swearing and trembling mass.

Ryan is there with you, panting into your ear as his thrusts grow sloppy. You love when he says your name in that breathless tone.

His hips slow to a stop and you both slump against each other trying to catch your breath. Your body is too exhausted and you slide off his lap and back onto the floor. He lays next to you, pulling the blanket off the couch and throwing it on top of both of you. You immediately sprawl yourself across his chest. His arms wrap around you in a light hug and you both lay there quietly.

You find your eyes drifting close and you fight to keep them open.

“No sleeping,” Ryan says, his voice sounding equally drowsy.

“I’m not sleeping,” you say, despite yawning. “Just resting my eyes.”

He chuckles. “I’ve heard that before,” he says.

“Not my fault you screwed the energy right out of me,” you say.

“Yup, all my fault,” he says. “My fault you’re just so damn sexy.”

“I regret nothing!” you exclaim, grinning up at him.

He smiles back you affectionately and presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “Good,” he responds.

Your grin softens and you sit up slightly to look down at him. “Seriously,” you tell him. “I don’t regret anything. Having you here is...it’s really nice.”

He moves a strand of hair away from your face. “That’s nice to hear,” he says. “I like coming home with you and knowing I don’t have to go anywhere else.”

“Mmm, I like it when you call it ‘home’,” you say. You lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips. He slips his hand into your hair and holds you there, kissing you harder.

When you pull away, he smiles. “As long as you’re with me, I’m home,” he says. He scrunches up his face. “Wow, that sounded cheesy.”

You laugh and begin to ease yourself off the floor. “Come on, let’s get some dinner.”

He pulls you back down. “No,” he says, nuzzling your neck. “Not yet. Let’s stay here a little longer.”

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?” you ask.

He takes your hand and moves it under the blanket so that you can feel his erection already starting to return. “Not even the slightest,” he says huskily.

“Again? Already?” you ask, wrapping your fingers around his length. He moans. “Well I guess we can’t get up until you’re thoroughly spent.”

He smirks at you and goes in for a kiss. “Guess not.”


End file.
